edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show: The Video Game
Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show: The Video Game ''is a fanfiction game made by User:TheBiggestEdFan. It is based on the movie. It is for the Nintendo Wii and the Nintendo DS. ::: For the wii. NOTE: Please improve spelling and include capitals. Thank you! *The Eds :'Ed': Height : 6'1", Weight : 215 lbs. He is the strongest character you need. His attacks include a head slam (activate button is B *), Chicken sword (activate button is 1), and Batter-Ed (activate button is 2). His special attack is: "BIG TROUBLE!!!"He will yell his yell from Little Ed Blue. :'Edd: Height : 5'10" , Weight : 155 lbs.' Edd is the second most important character in the game. His attacks are practically the same ones found in [[w:c:ed:Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures|''Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures]]: the Slingshot, (activate button is B, in that mode use the nunchuck to aim), a ruler, (1 button) and the Trampol-Edd (2 button). His special attack is "Hat Stun". where he takes off his hat. (His head is blurred out in this mode.) '' :'Eddy: Height : 5'7", weight : 160 lbs. eddy is just as important as Ed. His attacks include: a Stink bomb (B button), Tower of Eddy, (1 button) and Brother Slam. (a big mallet) (2 button) yo-yo attack (C button. also able to swing.) His special. Super Ultra Mega Magnet bomb is the magnet bomb from mis-edventures but bigger and it destroys all the enimies : '''Eddy's Bro: Height 6'5", Weight : 230 lbs. (only playable if you eather beat all of the storys or if you use the cheat) his attacks include: Punching (b button) Kicking (1 button) El mango stink bomb (2 button) his special is Boxing brother (is when you grab eddy or any other ed and use them as boxing gloves) *Team #1 : Kevin: Height: 5'10", Weight : 170 lbs. Bomb Flash, (1 button) and Lovestruck (2 button). DORK punch (c button or swing the Wii remote) His special attack is Bike Speed (b button), which Kevin and Nazz team up onto Kevin's bike and the bike goes really fast. This is helpful in the car chase. : Nazz: Height 5'8", Weight : 125 lbs. Fire Flash (B button), Lift and Throw (1 button) Slap attack (c button or swing the Wii remote) and yodel breaker (2 button). Her special attack is Rampage Nazz. It will destroy anything in the player's way. *Team #2 : Rolf: Height : 6'2", Weight: 200 lbs. 'Shepard Shun (1 button), Eggplant Throw (2 button) and Shoe Slap (C Button or Swing). His special attack is Hospitality Hustle. He will sprint in rage, causing him to set whatever he passes on fire. *Team #3 :'Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood: '''Captain Melonhead's attacks include Automatic Growing Acorns, (B button) Fast Run, (hold 1 button) Slinter attack, (C button) and Super Jump (2 button). Our favorite Melon has Big Destroy as a special attack! *Team #4 : '''Sarah: Height : 5'6" Weight : 100 lbs. Sarah has the most energy in this game, not pausing to switch attacks. .Her attacks are Brother Pound (1 button), Bun-chucks (C button or swing) and Kracken Crash. Her special attack is Bunny Barrage *Team #5 :The Kankers: 'The Kankers can only work together in this game (You can only use May individually in one level). Their attacks include Jump Capture, Kankers Giant Kiss (1 button), Overadiated Mashed Potato Grow (2 button), and Hot Dog Throw (May only) Their special attack is forming into the Kankerator. Levels *The Eds :'Driver's Ed : 'The Eds escape in Eddy's Bro's car in this level. It is mostly like a Mario Kart course. Use the nunchuck to steer the car. The moves Big Trouble, Hat Stun, Stink Bomb, Brother Slam, Ed Up and the Slingshot are helpful to stun the kids. Remember not to bump into any rocks! :'Heck of an Ed : 'You have to walk through this level. This is a good level to get Ed Points for cheats. Get to the Cow Hills before Ed, Edd n Eddy tire out from the heat. Go through paths that don't have a "Walk This Way" sign and defeat squirrels and bulldogs. :'300 Miles to Ed : Batter Ed through this level. Don't hit the cows! :World of Ed : 'If you play as Edd, use his sextant to guide you. Eddy fights off enemies, and Ed, well... he's flying with the flowers. Steer him with the nunchuck. Use Batter Ed to knock down all the sunflowers :because Eddy and Ed are lost and can't find Edd. :'Sir Pranks an Ed : 'Boss Level. Collect as many jokes as you can if you play as Ed or Eddy. Search for the employees folders as Double D, but race back to a Timed Mode when he hears Eddy and Ed cry for help, :but it's just a prank. after that you must fight Kevin using only Eddy. Knock him out and make it to the stream before Nazz finds you. Using Ed and/or Eddy fend off the Lemon Brook Lumpers while Edd is finishing the S.S. Mutant Almosta Chicken Duck. :'Ed Ahoy!: 'Steer the S.S. Mutant Almosta Chicken Duck with the nunchuck. :'An Early Ed : 'This is like the Cracked Field level, and this has two parts: The Swamp and the Jungle. Use Double D to quickly rescue Ed and Eddy from the quicksand! However, you realize it's just a prank, and you can play as Edd or Eddy to fight with each other just like what happened in the movie. When Edd forgives Eddy, use Ed to carry them both and collect jawbreakers while fending off animals. :'Mondo A Go Ed: 'Boss Level. Find Eddy's Bro's trailer before time runs out. Then defeat Eddy's Brother. :'The Power of the Gourd!: 'Boss Level. Only unlockable if Story Mode is beaten in Multiplayer. Using Ed, Edd n Eddy, defeat the Gourd before he sets off the Gourd Bomb. *Kevin and Nazz :'Capture the Eds: 'Try to get the Eds in Eddy's Bro's Car. :'Apple Field: 'Like Cracked Field and Swampy. Run through pipes using Kevin's bike. :'Lemonbrook Gag Factory: 'Find as many clues as you can before time runs out. Collect Jawbreakers, and rescue Kevin's Bike. :'Swampy: 'Same as the Ed's Swampy. Use Kevin to climb trees to retrieve his bike, and use his bike to chase after "Eddy", which is Marie in disguise! Try to wiggle out of the Kankers' grasp (Automatic Failure) :'You Idiot, Leave Our Friends Alone!: Boss Level. Use Kevin and/or Nazz to punch and kick Captain Melonhead because he beat up the Eds after the Boss Level. *Rolf and Wilfred :Capture the Eds: Same as Kevin and Nazz's. Use the Nunchuk to have Rolf ride on Wilfred and chase the Eds through the field. Don't run into a garbage deposit! :Cracked Field: 'Same as the Ed's. :'Cow Farm: 'Walk through this level. Use Wilfred to walk through the cows, but don't walk into more than 5 cows, or they will bump Wilfred and drop his energy bar. :'Wilfred, Stop!: 'Boss Level. Rolf is attacked by Wilfred. Attack Wilfred so that you don't get bitten or injured by Wilfred with a shoe spank or the Fish Hit. However, you automatically get dropped by his luggage. :'Merciful Swine!: 'Rolf must travel through the swamp without falling into any quicksand, or that will slow him down. Attack the Kanker Sisters to avoid getting kidnapped. :'You Idiot, Leave Our Friends Alone!: Boss Level. Captain Melonhead beat up the Eds, and Rolf is angry. Fight Captain Melonhead quickly in time mode. *Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood :Capture the Eds: 'Same as Rolf's. :'The Store Lane: 'Search for the Eds in this. :'PLANK'S DRIVING A BUS?!: '''Steer the bus with the nunchuck. :IT'S MELON TIME, EDS!: 'Boss Level. Defeat Ed, Edd n Eddy. :'The Misunderstandng: Boss Level (sort of). Try to escape the kids. (Automatic Failure) *Sarah and Jimmy : '''NON OF YOUR BEESWAX!: '''As Sarah, make your way back to the Kankers' trailer to save Jimmy (Automatic Failure) : '''Through the Hills: '''Mini Level. Alternate between characters and mash the buttons to complete this level. : '''Petal Power: Walk through this level. Hide in the sunflower petals when you see the Kankers' silhouettes and make it to Wilfred. : Mondo A-No No: Ride Wilfred to Mondo A-Go Go. Don't wander off the path! : You Idiot, Leave Our Friends Alone!: Boss Level. Using Sarah, charge up a powerful Bunny Barage to subdue Captain Melonhead :*The Kanker Sisters :Kankers, Jimmy n Sarah: Boss Level. "Play" with Jimmy and Sarah by attacking them with your attacks! :Cow Farm: "'Walk" through this level. Tip the cows while Sarah & Jimmy carry you to the Sunflower Fields. :'WHAT A COUPLE OF BRATS!: 'Boss Level. As May, use your long-range attacks to try to defeat Sarah & Jimmy, who are hiding in the sunflowers. :'Bully Hunt: 3 Boss Levels for the price of 1.' '''Find Rolf, Nazz and Kevin and use Jump Capture at them when they're near you. Cheats Earn enough points to get these cheats. *Rolf in '''Lemonbrook Gag Factory: '''Team #2 will be able to play in the Lemonbrook Gag Factory. *The Eds in '''Apple Field': The Eds will be able to play in the Apple Field. *Captain Melondhead in Lemonbrook Gag Factory: Team #3 will be able to play in the Lemonbrook Gag Factory. *Rolf in Flower Field: 'Team #2 will be able to play in Flower Field. *Kevin in Mondo a Go Go: Team # 1 will be able to play in Mondo a Go Go *Rolf in Mondo a Go Go: Team #2 will be able to play in Mondo a Go Go. *Captain Melonhead in Mondo a Go Go: Team #3 will be able to play in Mondo a Go Go. *Kankers in Mondo a Go Go: Team #4 will be able to play in Mondo a Go Go. *Kevin, Nazz and Rolf Driving Car in The Great Escape: Kevin Rolf and Nazz replace Ed Edd and Eddy if this option is on in "The Great Escape". *Captain Melonhead and Splinter Driving Car in The Great Escape: Melonhead and Splinter replace Ed Edd n Eddy if this option is on in "The Great Escape". *Kankers in the Store Lane: Team #4 will be able to play in Store Lane. *Kankers in Lemonbrook Gag Factory: Team #4 will be able to play in the Lemonbrook Gag Factory. *Unlimited Ed Ups: Switch Ed Ups with Brother Slam if you are playing as Eddy when this option is on. *Super Speed For Capture the Eds: Have all three teams go hyper speed in Capture the Eds *Super Speed For The Great Escape: Have The Eds go hyper speed in The Great Escape. *Eddy's Brother Playable: Eddy's Brother will be able to be playable if you are playing in The Eds mode then watch the secret cutsecne *New story-The revenge of Captain Melonhead?: The Eds, Team 1, and Team 2 are the only ones playable.Find and defeat the secret boss. *Precious little game mode: play as scott Pilgrim and Ramona Flowers in there own secret game mode. DS Version This version is way different than the Wii version. Playable Characters The Eds are only playable in this game. Ed's attacks are very similar to the wii version. The attacks are Head Slam (B button), Batter Ed (X button) and Hole Dig (Y button). His special attack is Mud Blinder where he can throw mud at other people. Edd's attacks are the same, which press the B button to activate the slingshot. Use the L and R buttons to aim. The X button is a ruler and the Trampol-Edd is the Y button. We all know that his special attack his hat stun. His head is also blurred out on this console. Eddy's attacks are different. The stink bomb (B button) and Ed Up (Special Attack) are the only attacks the same. New attacks include Temper Slam (X button) and Money Gun (Y button). Money Gun will shoot dollar signs out of Eddy's eye. It is similar to Professor Scam's power from Robbin' Ed. Levels :'Run Away!: 'Start running ahead if you get a head start. Jump on the fence. Switch to Eddy, and throw a couple El Mongo Stink Bombs to slow the kids down. Keep running on the fence until you reach 3 targets. Quickly shoot the targets with Edd's slingshot. That will loosen the beam up. Use Batter-Ed to break through the beam with the targets on it after you shot the targets with Double D. Run and keep jumping on the mid-air platforms so you can jump over the solid beam. Solid beams can not break, even with Ed Up. After the solid beam, start beating the kids up with some attacks. You will keep running on the fence until you defeat Jonny and Nazz. After defeating Jonny and Nazz, the fence will end and then defeat Rolf and Kevin. Then use the spinning ride in the playground to shoot yourself in the air to the Cracked Field. :'Crack-O-Rama: 'Go through this level to collect points. Don't forget to keep away from the cracked ground. Touch the ground and a part of the ground will fall. At the end, use Money Gun to shoot down the beams that are blocking the launcher to the cow farm. :'Cow Farm: 'Just like the Wii version of The Ed's cow farm, you will Batter Ed through this level and don't hit the cows. Sometimes, you can stink bomb or mud blind the cows so you can pass through them. Slingshot through the spider webs and beams. :'Flowers n' Gags: 'Just like the Wii version of The Ed's Flower Field, use Edd's sextant to guide you, have Eddy walk and steer Ed with the L and R buttons while flying. Watch out for the obstacles while playing as Ed! Then at the gag factory, search for employee folders as Edd, and with Eddy and Ed, try to trick each other (See Multiplayer) in a game. :'Ships Ahoy!: 'As you go through a river, watch out for obstacles and steer the S.S Mutant Almost-a-chicken Duck with the L and R buttons. :'Swamps, Jungles, Points, Oh My!: 'This level is like the Crack-O-Rama level. Going through the swamp, collect points and don't touch the ground because it's quicksand! Then, search for shelter in the jungle. :'Mondo-a-Go Go: '''First, find Eddy's Bro's trailer before time runs out. Then, start to beat him like this: Use Batter-Ed to knock down the support beams of Eddy's Bro's "throne". Then, jump onto his house and throw stink bombs at him to stun him. That will activate a Ed Up. Jump off the roof, and use the Ed Up. Eddy's Bro should be hurt halfway. If not, see '''Boss Problem. Then, get back onto the roof and aim at least 10 water balloons with the slingshot at Eddy's Bro. Now, it's time for the final attack: Hat Stun! It should be ready, and it won't not very often. If not ready, attack Eddy's Bro with a couple more water balloons until ready. Then, jump off the roof and use Hat Stun to finish Eddy's Bro off. The kids will take you back to the main menu, and the end credit music is "Friends are There to Help You". :You Idiot, Leave Our Friends Alone! : '''Use the Cul-De-Sac Kids to rescue the Eds from being beaten up by Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood. : Boss Problem '''Mondo A Go Go Boss Halfway Defeated Troubleshoot: '''After you use Ed Up to halfway defeat Eddy's Bro, the energy bar for him should be halfway empty. If not, you didn't destroy Eddy's Bro's throne right. For this to not happen, batter-Ed each support beam one at a time. Wrong attacks could cause this. Do not Batter-Ed 2,3, or all support beams at once. That could also cause problems. There is no cure to get Eddy's Bro's energy bar moving again if you didn't defeat the throne right. Multiplayer The Flowers N' Gags level has Multiplayer available. The game is simply who can get the most points by 20 turns. '''Point Earn/Loss: *Not Accepting a Joke: +5 *Not Accepting a Real Thing: -5 *Accepting a Joke: -3 Accepting a Real Thing +3 Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Games Category:Video game